Time of your Life
by Blink Bunny1
Summary: Brodie, 21, and his ex have just broken up. He believes he'll find someone special without even looking for them... will he find someone or no? Comments are welcomed from one and all! Everyone thinks their life would make a good movie... this one is.
1. The Break Up and meet Leah

The date: December 20th. 4:06 p.m. We see the man named Brodie whom is at his room (a.k.a. the basement) on his phone talking to Jean, his current girlfriend at the time.

"Hey, Brodie, we need to talk." Jean said while on the phone with him.

"Why, what's up? Did something happen to your grandmother? Oh, what should I get her for Christmas - -"

"Brodie!" she interrupted, "I think that we should break up."

"What? Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Well..." Jean sighed, "I've been thinking about it for quite some time now... if you hadn't notice I've been mean towards you."

Silence.

"Okay well... maybe I was always a bitch to you and you just haven't noticed I've been thinking differently this past month."

"Ha. But why, though? I mean... what did I do?" Brodie asked, not really too depressed about the situation.

"Listen, Brodie, I just can't trust you."

"What the hell, why not?"

"Because you're still friends with Leah!"

Brodie sighs to himself after hearing the last comment Jean had just made.

"Oh Jesus, how many times must I tell you that we're only friends. We broke up years ago. There's nothing between us, in that way, anymore. You met her and you saw how we are together."

"Yeah, Brodie, I met her and I could tell that you two have a thing for eachother."

"What the hell are you talking about? I treat her the same way I treat any other of my friends." Brodie said.

Jean then laughed to herself for a split second. "Oh, please! I see the way you two look at eachother, I seen the sparks in her eyes whenever she looks at you and vise versa. I can't trust you, and I haven't trusted you since the first few months we dated. Oh, and another thing is that you have TOO MANY female friends! And the sad thing is that they're all beautiful and I cannot compare to them."

"Are you listening to yourself? I told you before we started dating that I had female friends and you said that it wasn't a big deal. You have guy friends and I didn't care."

"Another thing," Jean cut in, "I think you were cheating on me with _Jessica_." Jean said in a very annoying voice, the type of voice where someone is mocking a Barbie doll-type person.

"Are you serious? She lives in a different state. We met in person only once or twice, and you also know how I feel about the whole 'online-dating.' I think it's stupid and a waste of time..."

Jean smirked on the phone like a bitch. "What do you think I'm trying to say about you?"

In Brodie's mind, he just laughs. He can't believe Jean would actually accuse him of such a thing. What it clearly looks like, in Brodie's eyes and probably anyone whom would be able to hear this conversation, is that Jean's in denial. She probably cheated on a person that wouldn't ever hurt a fly and she's trying to make him look like the bad guy.

"That's really sad you'd think that. And what else? Is it because I didn't want to have sex?" Brodie asked.

Jean is silent from that question.

"Are you serious? Do you honestly base your relationships on how much sex you get?"

"Yeah, Brodie! There, I said it! I need that pleasure, I need that because I am addicted!" She exclaimed.

"Wow... that's... that's sad. You see, because whenever I thought of 'sex' I thought it was a symbol of love, not just for the pleasure."

"Brodie, you sound like a kid. Grow up." Jean commented.

Brodie laughs to himself while holding his cell phone with his right hand. "Me grow up? Are you serious? _KIDS_ are the one's whom are having sex just for the hell of it. _KIDS_ are the one's whom are that don't grow up and know the f'n difference between pleasure and love. It's really sad that you base your relationships on that... and you're telling me to grow up? You're older than me and I have had my lisence for well over four years now! You have yet to do accomplish that goal."

"You know why I can't get one now, Brodie. That was uncalled for." Jean replied to Brodie's last comment.

"Jean... seriously, it sounds like you cheated on me. I mean when I called the other night your grandmother had no idea where you were. If you did cheat on me I have the right to know."

"I didn't cheat on you. And my grandmother never knows where I am at."

"Bullshit! You always have to tell her where you're at. I would know. It sounds like you cheated on me, though..." Brodie said, not going to believe anything else.

"Well I didn't. Learn to accept that. But, Brodie... I still want to be friends with you. I still want to be able to call and talk to you."

"Well, Jean, if you want to talk to me I'll let you do the calling. Don't expect a phone call from me."

"Whatever."

Then just like that, they both hung up the phone. Brodie is sitting on his computer desk, trying to play one of his favorite computer games but can't do so because his internet ping is horrid, yet again. He then gets a phone call from Leah. As his phone rings he looks at the number making sure it isn't Jean because it clearly seems that Brodie doesn't want to talk to that whore. He picks up his phone and opens it.

"Hello?" Brodie asked.

"Hey, Brodie, did you finally get a hold of Jean? I know that you haven't talked to her in a few days." Leah said.

"Actually yeah, I did when I got off work."

"Oh, cool, how is everything?" Leah asked.

"We broke up."

Leah shocked by this news. "What?? Why??"

"Well, to simply put it she didn't trust me and thought I cheated on her."

"Are you serious? Out of all the guys I know in the world you are the one person who I know wouldn't cheat on anybody!"

"Well, thank you. I told her that I wouldn't do that and if she knew me she would've known that." Brodie comment to Leah.

"Did she ever mention who she thought you cheated on her with?" Leah said curiously.

"Well, my friend Jessica."

"The one that lives in PA?"

"Yep."

"HAHA." Leah laughed really hard.

"Oh, if you're laughing now just wait 'til I tell you whom else she thought I cheated on her with."

"Okay, lay it on me."

Brodie started to laugh to himself after thinking about the whole thing.

"You."

A dead silence is the only thing heard from Leah's side of the phone.

"Hello? Leah?" Brodie asked as if the phone got disconnected.

"I'm here, I just... just can't believe she thought that you cheated on her... with me!"

"Ha, I know, it's kinda sad."

"Kind of? She met me, she saw that there is absolutely nothing between us!" Leah stated.

"Well get ready to hear this... she thinks there are sparks between us."

"Brodie, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Jean honestly thinks that we are still lovers." Brodie said.

Leah can't help it but to laugh at that last statement. If you really think about it, it IS funny. Hear me out, you have Brodie and Leah, they were best friends in high school and then after a year of being friends they decided to date one another. A year and a half later they broke up, deciding that there is nothing there in the boyfriend/girlfriend way, and they were both okay with that because there are no left over feelings on either side. It's one of those things that usually doesn't happen to everyone, but it happened to these two. Even if they're hanging out together with a group of people and some people didn't know they dated in the past, they wouldn't have ever guessed if they see them in person together.

"Brodie, I got to be honest with you..." Leah began, "I never really liked her. The only reason why I put up with her was because she seemed to make you happy... some times..."

"Yeah, 'sometimes.'" Brodie commented.

"But seriously, she is a total bitch! I don't know how you put up with all her shit for so long. I mean, she made you drive her everywhere because she was too lazy to go out there and get her damn lisence! You treated that girl so well and she basically treated you like shit. I'm sorry, but if I ever see her I will kick her ass!"

"Wow, Leah... mad a little?"

"A little?! No one messes with any of my boys! If someone dares to mess with you, Caine, Ed, OR anyone I care about then they won't wanna be around me... and honestly, if she's acting like this and accussing you of cheating on her so suddenly... then it seems like she cheated on you." Leah said, and with the tone of her voice you just know that she isn't lying... not like she'd lie to anyone, anyway.

"I know, it really does. I asked her if she did cheat on me and she kept saying no."

"Now that's low. She's not even man enough to fuss up to you and tell you the truth?"

"I guess not..."

"Trust me, hon, you're better off without her. You even sound more happy already and hey, now you don't have to worry whenever you talk to me or Mandi on the phone now because you don't have anyone breathing down your neck." Leah explained to Brodie.

"Yeah I know, and I'll admit that I thought about breaking up with her in the past.. I just don't know why I didn't."

"I think I know why." Leah said.

"Okay then. Explain please."

"Brodie, the reason why I think you didn't break up with her before is because I think you're afraid of being alone. No offense to you what-so-ever, but that's what I honestly think. You love your family and friends, she is nothing like you. When you told me that you had to tell her where you were going before you went out with your friends. Yeah, that was nice of you but you don't have to! She should've trusted you not to do anything with anyone else. Even we can hang out and go bowling together, again... we haven't bowled together in such a long time and you used to love bowling more than anything in this world..." Leah explained.

"I don't know... maybe you're right. Maybe I was afraid of being alone... but I have my friends and family, I know that. And yeah, I think me and Jean are too different... I love spending time with my family, she didn't. She wanted to have sex, I did not. It's sad, she bases her relationships on how much sex she receives, so that's something that was a huge negative in her eyes while looking at me. But you're right... I'll find someone when I least expect it, that's always the best way to find someone you truely care about, right? Or am I just talking jibberish?" Brodie asked.

Leah laughs to herself. "That's exactly right. When you go out looking for someone to date it usually won't last as long as you would hope it will... but, when you don't look for someone and then all of a sudden someone enters your life that changes it, for the better mind you, then you hit the jackpot. Love isn't a thing that you find, it finds you... just remember that, Brodie... and don't be negative on yourself."

"Thanks a bunch, Leah, but still... I mean, she even thought I checked out other girls _all_ the time."

"Infront of her?"

"All the time! And I don't check them out! If I'm taken then what's the point of looking for someone else? I'm very dedicated to the whom I'm with." Brodie explained.

"I know you are..." Leah said in more of a quiet voice than her usual talking tone. "But trust me, when you meet someone you'll know... I thought I did with my ex, but... drugs are a bitch."

Brodie could tell that Leah was getting a little upset, and he always tries to change the subject so she won't get upset about her recent ex-boyfriend.

"Listen, Leah, you're doing great... a lot better than you were a year ago."

"Thanks, but hey, do you mind if I let you go? Sorry, but I hafta go to work and I don't want to be late."

"It's alright." Brodie said.

"Listen, if you need anything or need to talk just text my cell phone or come up and visit, okay?" Leah said, letting Brodie know that he always has a friend to turn.

"Alrighty, Leah, have fun at work."

"Oh yeah, drunk men tonight... Later!"

"See ya." Brodie said.

Brodie hung up his cell phone and looked at the time and smirked to himself thinking 'yeah, Leah's probably going to be late for work.' Everything happens in life happens for a reason, or at least that's what Brodie truely believes. Nothing bad just happens for no appearent reason. With every bad there is good, with every negative there is always a positive. The only thing that he can think about is 'who would want to be with a guy like me?' Brodie is being so hard on himself for no reason. There is no reason for that, either. He's just being negative because he's only human and no matter whom you are you'll put yourself down for no appearent reason. You could be the nicest person alive and yet still have something negative to think. Why? No one knows... we're just human beings in this crazy world.

TBC...


	2. Meet Caine Waltz

Date: Still the 20th of December, but now it's 6:30 p.m.

Brodie's sitting at his computer desk that's located in his room, thinking about what Leah had said to him a few hours ago right before she left to go to work. Was he really afraid to be alone? Is that why he never broke it off with Jean a good while ago? You you honestly think that Brodie would know the answer to these simple questions... but as of right now, he doesn't. Maybe he just needs to find someone special that would show him how to find the answers out... but without actually knowing they'd help. That's what so great about when you know you met someone special; they could just think they are nothing special in your eyes but in actual reality they make you realize so much in life that you never even thought about before in the past. At this time Brodie is only staring at the computer monitor and with the corner of his eye he looks at his cell phone, debating if he should call his friend Caine or not.

"Caine's usually working at this hour..." Brodie thought to himself, "ah, hell... might as well try."

With that in his mind Brodie extends his arm and picks up his cell phone and flips it open, then proceeds to dial Caine's number. Brodie holds the phone to his ear and starts to listen to the phone ring, awaiting to be answered by Caine.

"Hello?" Caine asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey, man, how's it goin'? Brodie asked while staring at the wall that's straight ahead of him.

"Oh nothing much, what's up with you?"

"Same dude..." Brodie said in a way that means the quite oppisite.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. So I'm single."

"...what? Wait, you're single?" Caine asked in a concerned manner.

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"A few hours ago, Jean called me up and broke up with me."

"What were the reasons?"

"She didn't trust me." Brodie answered.

"What a bitch."

Brodie laughs at Caine's reaction.

"Hey, bro, I got to tell you the truth about your ex." Caine said.

"Sure, man, go for it."

"I never liked her. I only pretended to when I came over your house because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. She just seemed like she was always pissed off at the world and she would take her anger out on you, which isn't cool." Caine said.

"Ha, thanks, C-Dub. You know... you could've just told me you didn't like her in the first place, I wouldn't had cared." Brodie commented.

"Yeah, right." Caine said.

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"...you're a good friend, C-Dub." Brodie stated.

"I tell it how it is. But hey, now you can come out and drink with us. It's been a long time since just us guys have hung out with no other women."

"Caine, you know I don't drink... I only did a few times and hated it."

"You didn't even drink the stuff the men drink. What'd you drink again, Mike's Hard Lemonade?"

"Yeah... only one bottle at a time, too."

"Why? It's great to get buzzed and drunk." Caine commented.

"I don't see the point in getting trashed and not remembering what took place that night." Brodie stated his opinion.

"But you never seen me drunk. From what I hear I'm real fun to be with... a bit rude and blunt, but hey, it's all in good fun."

"You think so?" Brodie asked.

"Sure, why not? And plus now you can find a girl at a party." Caine suggested to Brodie.

"Eh... I don't know about that, CW..."

"Why not?" Caine had to ask.

"Because why would I want a one night stand? And why would I want to find a girl at a party? I would much rather find a girl that would want to stay with me in my room and watch movies all night instead of going to a party."

"Bro, how old are you?" Caine had to ask after what he heard what Brodie just said.

"21... why?"

"Listen to yourself, you don't wanna go out and drink and meet girls at a party? You're sounding like my mother." Caine said.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm just saying that's not my scene. I'd rather just be with a nice girl whom would want to just stay in with me, and hopefully would to spend some time with my family."

"Okay, so what if there's a girl at a party that's just like that but she's at the party with her friends because they dragged her along. What then? Wouldn't you want to take the chance to go to a party and at least try and look for someone like that?" Caine asked.

"Why would she go to a party if she didn't want to in the first place? I doubt her friends would seriously drag her to a party because at parties there are drunk guys. No, not guys like you, Caine, I mean guys that would seriously try and basically rape her because they're drunk. I'm sure then that girls' friends would completely understand because no girl would do that to another." Brodie answered.

"What if the girl is easy?"

Brodie chuckles from the question Caine just asked.

"Why on earth would I want a girl that's easy?" Brodie asked.

"Because you know you could get some." Caine stated.

"Dude... you know I'm not about the sex and all that shit. You know, I have this thing called respect for women and wouldn't want to push them or anything. To me sex is meant to be done between two people that truly love eachother and how do you know when the right time is to prove your love for eachother? When you get married."

"Bro, I know how you feel towards that... I was just kidding around with you."

Brodie knew that Caine was joking. And so far, Caine has done a good job that Brodie hasn't thought or talked about Jean since he mentioned the break up. Caine Waltz knows what Brodie is all about, hell, they've been friends for ten years, they know what pisses the other one off and whatnot.

"So, CW, I noticed that you're off today from work." Brodie commented.

"Ha, yeah, I'm surprised as well."

"What are you doin' with you precious hours off?"

"Just playing some MMORPG on the computer. I would come down to your house, but I'm sure the freeway is shitty as hell." Caine said.

"It's okay. The roads are alright here... Leah's at work now."

"Oh yeah, it's Tuesday, isn't it?" Caine asked.

"Yep."

"Did you tell her about Jean yet?"

"Indeed I did." Brodie answered.

"How'd that go?"

"Well, she, like you, never much cared for her..."

"I don't think anyone did. We're your friends so if you seem happy then we'll put up with her, even if we hate her." Caine commented.

"Well, thanks. But do me a favor and the next person I date tell her what you honestly think about them, okay?"

"Ha, so you mean I can be completely honest with you and not have to worry about what you'll think if I say I don't like them or not?" Caine asked.

Brodie sighs on his end of the phone call.

"Yes." Brodie answered.

"Sweet deal, bro." Caine said.

You can tell in the voice pitch of Caine's that he was happy to hear that he can be even more blunt with Brodie.

"But hey, do you mind if I let you go? Supper's ready."

"Nope, have fun eating." Brodie said to Caine.

"Alright, man, call if you need anthing." Caine said.

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Then both friends hang up their cell phones and Brodie sets his phone back on his desk. Brodie is the kind of guy that tends to over think situations, even if it's nothing at all.


End file.
